


if you dare come a little closer (show me something)

by gloomly



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomly/pseuds/gloomly
Summary: Hyejin holds on to her hand until they reach Byulyi’s apartment.  Her heart is stuttering, missing beats, absolutely going crazy when she turns to look back and Hyejin is still there.  Long black hair cascading in waves over her bare shoulders, the glint in her eyes that leaves Byulyi equals parts excited and terrified.





	if you dare come a little closer (show me something)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for a prompt based on stay by rihanna; more parts will come later º◡º

She sees her by chance.

Byulyi sits by the bar, nursing her drink, watered down as the ice cubes melt against the heat of the club.

She looks up, a flash of a moment that lends to their eyes meeting.

Byulyi knows she should look away, before her gaze means something she can’t really hold on to.  But her eyes linger, trailing over the wide expanse of bronzed skin on display, Her black lace bralet reaches above her navel, flat stomach bared, wide legged pants riding low on her wide hips.

Byulyi’s throat feels dry, she takes the moment to bring back her gaze back to her drink, raises the glass to her lips.

She really can’t believe it.

That someone like her would be in a place like this.  Girls like that don’t like girls. Don’t like girls like Byulyi.  It seems almost a shame that she would be gay.

Byulyi looks around the club, pride flags everywhere, draped over people, little paper ones stuck into drinks, small ones left behind on the bar, on stools.  The girls here look like her. Androgynous style, maybe bordering of meek, drab.

 _They’re attractive, yes_.  Byulyi would go home with any of them if she could gather the courage to do so. But they’re so familiar, so worn in that Byulyi feels her heart beat faster just thinking about the girl leaning against the far wall, hand cupping over the ear of what she assumes, _hopes_ , is her friend.

She can only look for a second, before it feels like she’s being too much and she has to duck back away from the other girl, taking a sip of her drink between hard pressed lips.

Everyone seems to be in good spirits around her, she’s seen more kisses tonight, so many free drinks given to her.  The energy is good. Byulyi decides that it was a good call to come out. A great call when she remembers the girl at the wall.

She won’t talk to her, she won’t even think about it.  Seeing her, knowing a girl like that exist, it’s probably the most she’s ever going to get with a girl like that.  She’s seen girls like that at the arms of businessmen, with guys that even she can admit are _ridiculously_ good looking, model like faces and proportions.

Her mood dampens with that, slumping forward a little bit.  

“Hey.”

Byulyi blinks at the voice, turning her face as she looks at the person sitting next to her.  Her mouth may drop open just a bit, Byulyi really can’t be blamed.

Up close the other girl is even more beautiful.   _Ethereal_ , her brain supplies uselessly.

“I can sit here, right?”

Her voice is velvety.  Smooth and luxurious. It suits her.

She sits down before Byulyi can give her an answer, crossing her legs daintily, Byulyi’s eyes catch the way her thighs push against the material of her dress pants, plushed and full.

“Can you buy me a drink?” the girl asks, elbow resting on the glossy wood of the bar, other sitting atop her leg.

Byulyi, finally, nods, hopefully not too stiff.  The other girl smiles, leaning forward, raising her hand to get the attention of the bartender.

Byulyi is caught at the bright red lipstick of her lips, the dark lines of the kohl lining her eyes.  Her skin is glistening, a rainbow holographic glint that Byulyi guesses must be pigmented body oil and shimmer, catching the low lights of the bar.

The other girl turns to look at her again, leaning closer, Byulyi picks up a faint rose scent, adding to the allure of the other.

“I’m Hyejin,” she says, smiling, spreading slow like honey.

Byulyi nods stupidly, looking at her blankly before the look of expectation dawns on her and she offers a nervous laughter.

“I’m Byulyi,” she says, voice sounding parched, she can feel the hot rush of an embarrassed flush rising up her neck.

The bartender places a drink in front of Hyejin, something red and yellow, overflowing with ice.

Hyejin takes a sip, “thanks for the drink.”

Byulyi doesn’t offer a response, is painfully aware at how cold she’s being.  She’s not sure what to say or do.

“You’re really awkward,” Hyejin laughs, places the drink back on top the bar, “it’s kinda cute.”

Byulyi knows she’s really blushing now, knows that the dimness of the bar is making it hard to see but Hyejin is so close she catches the way the other’s eyes trail up the blush rising to her cheeks.

“Did your friend send you here?” Byulyi finally speaks, eyes flickering to the blonde girl in jeans and a silk buttoned up shirt, swaying in the crowd of bodies.  Something more Byulyi's alley, more in her league.

“Why?” Hyejin turns to look at her fully, smile faltering for a second before settling back, gentle, “is she your type?”

Byulyi shakes her head, too quick, enough to earn another laugh, a hand on her thigh.

“That’s good,” she says, whispers, voice low, fingers tapping at the inside of her thigh, “I’m hoping I’m more your type?”

-

Hyejin holds on to her hand until they reach Byulyi’s apartment.  Her heart is stuttering, missing beats, absolutely going crazy when she turns to look back and Hyejin is still there.  Long black hair cascading in waves over her bare shoulders, the glint in her eyes that leaves Byulyi equals parts excited and terrified.

She fumbles with her keys, takes a deep breath when she jabs aimlessly to get the right one into the keyhole.

Hyejin doesn’t say anything, watches over her shoulder as Byulyi’s hands finally stop shaking enough to open her door.

She finds herself being led into her own room, the door opened with a small push.  She stumbles onto the bed as Hyejin keeps pushing. She rises to her elbows, watches as Hyejin pulls down the zipper at the side of her hip, exposing the tanned skin over her hip bones, more shimmering skin under the lace of matching bottoms.

She’s amazed, more than anything.  Hyejin’s body is probably a work of art.  The generous curves of her chest, hips, thighs, covered in the low shimmer, rainbow tint flashing at her.  Her mouth begins to water at the sight of it, feeling hot when eyes fall on her, smile teasing.

Hyejin kicks out of her heels, throwing them aside as she begins her walk to Byulyi, still on the bed, still very much frozen in place.

Soft hands reach for the buttons of her shirt, undoing each one slowly, deliberate, pushing the material away from her shoulders when she’s done.  She shivers when Hyejin’s eyes look at her, eyes intense, fingers touching gently, skimming over the bared skin.

She doesn’t get much time to breathe before hands reach for the button of her jeans, popping them open, pulling the zipper down.  Hyejin motions for her to raise her hips up, pulling down her jeans easily enough. Byulyi slides off her own shoes before they become a nuisance, receiving a thankful smile from Hyejin who kisses softly against her shoulder.

Hyejin pushes her up the bed, until Byulyi lands on her pillows, unable to make proper eye contact, too shy for the situation she’s let herself land in.  Fingers pull down her bra past her arms, then her bottoms.  She’s completely naked, goosebumps raise with the cold of the room, the look Hyejin gives her.

Hyejin kisses her, mouth hot, inviting.  Byulyi thinks briefly of the drink Hyejin had ordered, tasting the lemon, a fruity taste overpowering any taste of alcohol from her tongue.

She lets out a whimper, a shuddering sound when Hyejin sucks at her tongue, thigh slotting between her legs, pressing briefly, enough to have Byulyi raise her hips to keep the fleeting pressure.

Hyejin moves away, teeth biting into Byulyi’s bottom lip, letting go only to lick the hurt away, gently soft.  Byulyi breathes hard, reminding herself to breathe, keep up.

It’s obvious that the other has experience, way beyond what Byulyi can admit to.  Just a kiss and Byulyi already feels herself coming undone, pressing her legs together as she begins to feel how wet she’s gotten.

Hyejin is still close to her, foreheads almost touching.

She must look startled, out of place.  Hyejin’s eyes are searching, lipstick smudged.  Hyejin presses a thumb to Byulyi’s bottom lip, careful.

“The color suits you,” Hyejin smiles.

It’s all strangely soft, the intensity dialed back.  Byulyi blushes again. Swallows, eyes dropping, breaking their gaze.

It doesn’t matter, a second later Hyejin begins to crawl down her body, hands spreading Byulyi’s legs wide, warm hands squeezing briefly.  

Byulyi feels her breath hitch when hands skim up, across her inner thigh, thumb pressing between her folds, gathering the wetness with a crude sound.

Byulyi has done this before.  Just her, alone. Her own touches pale in comparison.  

Hyejin doesn’t know what sets her off, shouldn’t know what Byulyi likes.  But every touch, every exploring, wandering, tentative touch sends shivers down her spine, hips canting to keep her touching, keep her close.

Hyejin presses her hips down, hand dropping away from where Byulyi wants it most.  She presses down enough to edge on discomfort, legs pressed wide.

She’s not sure what she’s expecting, her eyes close, pulse quickening.

Byulyi moans, low and drawn out when she feels Hyejin lick against her, tongue hot and wet.

She’s never felt something like this.  A fire starts in the pit of her stomach, rising heat up to her chest, heart aching with it, beating fast, painfully tight.

Hyejin licks another slow, broad stripe, agonizingly teasing, Byulyi bites her lip, tries to keep the noises to herself.

But Hyejin doesn’t ease up, keeps her mouth on her, tongue unrelenting, hands keeping Byulyi spread open.

Byulyi’s own hands find themselves hovering awkwardly around Hyejin’s head, unsure of whether she wants to press Hyejin closer or pull her away.

She doesn’t really get much time to think about it as Hyejin starts to add sucking pressure, wet sounds adding to Byulyi’s whimpers.  Her body feels strung out, tightening up. Hyejin makes a humming sound, clearly pleased where she is, thumbs tracing slow circles at the seams between Byulyi’s pelvis and thighs.  One hand travels further, teases briefly where Hyejin still has her mouth working, goes down further until Byulyi feels a finger touch for a second, teasingly, around her opening.

Her legs lock up, body surprising her with her orgasm.  Her legs close tightly, boxing Hyejin between her legs. Hyejin doesn’t let up as Byulyi’s body falls under the waves of pleasure, licking still, finger still touching, exploring but not breaching.

Her back arches high, pressing closer to the other’s mouth, legs keeping her in place.  She manages a low, gravelly, _Hyejin_ before her body lowers towards the bed, knees falling apart.  Her body feels heavy, she curls into herself, eyes drooping with sleepiness.

She hears the bed shift, catches faint smell of roses again through the thick air and she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lol thank you for reading and supporting (tolerating) my mission to bring more hwabyul into this world
> 
> also if you can send a prompt to the mamamoo rare pair ficfest [here.](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfpXB8BRk-Xp3NdjIZAFEjBqXl3dAgD4wdqelITfuxiDkiNJw/viewform)
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts/talk to me in general (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/gIoomly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gIoomly)
> 
> also if you are able to/feeling generous or would like to leave something ~~(im also open to commissions if thats a thing you maybe want??)~~ here is my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/gloomly)  
>  but of course you dont have to ｡◠‿◠｡


End file.
